The Great Pokemon Dance
by Cssty
Summary: Well... This is my first ever fanfiction... so it sucks and stuff. I dont own pokemon... pokeshipping, contestshipping, penguinshipping, and TraceyXOC... I think thats all... oh, and OCXOC XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Great Pokemon Dance**_

* * *

_**Lol! I LIED! This one is actually the very first fanfic I wrote EVER! Its short and it stinks **** ._.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As Tumakie walked down the hill, her partner, Turtwig stumbled and started to roll. Tumakie giggled.

"Turtwig, careful."

"Twigg…." It responded.

"As soon as we get to Hearthome City, we'll take a break before I battle the leader there."

Ring! Her pokegear started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tumakie, its Chris. Are you going to Hearthome?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, see you at the pokemon center." Chris hang up.

"Wonder what that was about?"

Chris and Tumakie are childhood friends, they have known each other since they were 3. They lived next door to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Tumakie looked at the big sign at the entrance. _Under stars dance _said one poster. _Battle Fantina, the ghost type gym leader and get the relic badge! _Said another. The third said _Participate in pokemon contests! _Tumakie kept on walking toward the pokemon center.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

A bunch of people were at the pokemon center preparing for the under stars dance. Tracey was there with Tumakie's rival Maria, Ash was there with Misty, May was there with Drew, and Dawn was there with Kenny. Chris was waiting with flowers.

"Chris!" Tumakie yelled.

Chris ran towards her.

"What are you doing in Hearthome?"

"First of all, I want to tell you… Well," said Chris as he deeply blushed. "Can we go into a room or something?"

"Sure." Tumakie said.

They walked into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"What Chris, what is it?"

"Well to tell the truth….. Will you….. Uhh….. Be my….. G-g-g-g never mind I can't say it. I'm too scared."

"Go ahead."

"Well, Tumakie, I-I-I like you. Will you be my girlfriend? One more thing, will you go to the under stars dance tonight?"

Amazed Tumakie said "Yes, to both of them!"

Chris gave her the flowers and lightly kissed Tumakie on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Tracey, Maria, Misty, and Ash were picking out dresses.

"What about this one?" Ash asked Misty.

"Nope." Said Misty.

She finally picked out a pink sunset, blue sea, tan sand, and seashell dress. They both agreed it was pretty. Tracey and Maria picked out a light purple dress.

Next, Misty and Ash picked the hairdo. Misty picked orange long hair with light highlights and short bangs. Maria picked a hairdo with blonde highlights and short hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Dawn, Kenny, May, and Drew were all adjusting their hair and outfits. Dawn chose the outfit she and Buneary won at the pokefashion contest. (Buneary was just like her trainer, she was asking Pikachu) May chose her Wallace cup outfit with sparkles in her hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Tumakie and Chris were dressing. Tumakie had a gold dress with sparkles on it. Her hair was in two blue green buns. Chris was in a tuxedo, his hair neatly combed back.

"Chris, I'm nervous. What if we mess up?"

"Don't worry Tumakie, I know what I'm doing."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Buneary and Pikachu were walking in the hallway at the pokemon center.

"Bun, Bun, Buneary, Bun, Bun" (Trans: Pikachu, will you go to the dance with me?)

"Pika Pikachu pika." (Trans: Sure whatever.)

"Buneary! Buneary! Bun bun bun!" (Trans: Yippee! Yay! Yippee! Yay!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

It soon became time for the dance to begin. Tumakie and Chris went to get something to eat while Maria, Tracey, Misty, Ash, Dawn, Kenny, and May and Drew went to the dance floor. Pikachu and Buneary did too. Everything was going fine until Maria tripped while doing a turn and badly sprained her ankle. Tracey carried her to the bleachers and they watched everyone else dance. Tumakie and Chris went over to the bleachers.

"Wow, Maria, are you okay?" asked Chris.

"Yah, I'm fine, it just hurts."

It was soon time for the group pictures. Maria clung to Tracey as he picked her up and carried her over.


	10. Chapter 10Final Chapter

**Chapter 10 (Final Chapter)**

* * *

It was soon time for the dance contest. Everyone tried their hardest while the judges walked around. It took like an hour until they decided the winners.

"The winning pair is…." The head judge announced "Is Tumakie and Chris!"

Tumakie was so happy. She jumped into Chris' arms and kissed him on the lips. They got a tiara, and Chris put it on Tumakie's head.


End file.
